


Good Old Saint Nick

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own Nothing associated with any intellectual properties mentioned.The first in a new series of fix it fics and indulgences I have made over the years. It just so happens this one is in the holiday Spirit.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Good Old Saint Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own Nothing associated with any intellectual properties mentioned. 
> 
> The first in a new series of fix it fics and indulgences I have made over the years. It just so happens this one is in the holiday Spirit.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in a good mood, especially given the time of year that it was. It was December 24th, the day before Christmas, and it had been a very fine year. He had some bills passed through the Wizengamot that were rather good for him, and those around him. He was the leader of the light, and he knew what was best for the Wizarding world. He tipped his glass of fine, muggle brandy and took a sip just as the clock struck 12. He sighed and leaned back, sure he should be asleep, but he loved to welcome the new day every year, a nice tradition he had since he was a wee child, from when he still believed in what all children did. 

  
He finished his brandy at around 12:30am, and he was about to head to bed when several, very important, silver instruments started going berserk. He rushed over to the shelf they were on and frowned deeply, this wouldn't do! No, what was going on? The wards... they were getting tested, forced into. Was Tom back already? Was he exacting his revenge on the last remaining Potter? Dumbledore did not want to waste time waiting to find out, and with his wand in hand, and cloak hugged tightly around him he vanished with a louder than normal ~crack~ from his office. 

  
~GOSN~

  
Dumbledore arrived on the silent street of Privet Drive; it was the dead of night so he did not expect anyone to be awake. He made his way to the house where the wards rested, #4, and took his wand out. He felt the wards still there, though they were fading, and that was far from good. He entered the house with a silent spell and listened around. Not a creature was stirring... not even a mouse. He was about to raise his wand to cast some spells when he did hear something! It came from the living room, it was soft, a mumbling really, but he heard it. He made his way over and blinked at what he saw, astonished really. 

  
A man, round as he was jolly, sat in an equally large chair. Sitting across from him was none other than Harry Potter, and he was sitting with the happiest grin on his face. The man was adorned in a red suit with white fluff trimming, the equally red and fluffed hat on his head one of the trademarks of the visage. He was speaking with a bit of joy in his voice, his cheeks rosy and teeth pearly white. His eyes twinkled, and for a moment Dumbledore felt insanely Jealous at how spectacular it was! He cleared his head and then his throat softly. Both figures turned to him, the child tilting his head in confusion. 

  
"And whom, might I ask, are you, good sir?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone, getting a slightly disappointed chuckle from the suited man. 

  
"Dear, dear Albus. A shame on you, really, but alas... you are well on in your years. You, of course, do not recognize me." He spoke softly, and once again Dumbledore was jealous at the tone of voice he often used being thrown back at him tenfold. "However... Harry here knows, don't you Harry?" He grinned and spoke to the child, who nodded enthusiastically, a smile on his face. "Well, why don't you tell your guest who I am, hmm?" He chuckled softly, a set of three short 'ho. ho. ho's" under his breath. 

  
"He's SANTA!" Exclaimed the young Harry Potter, grinning from ear to ear. "He's here to give me presents! I have been a good boy this year." He squirmed in his seat, so excited! What five year old child wouldn't be?

  
"Santa, my good man? Surely, you would not abuse the trust and mind of a child?" Dumbledore spoke, sighing as if disappointed. All he got in return was a chuckle from the other man. 

  
"Ah, a shame that those who age forget how to believe. I am truly Santa Claus, Father Christmas, Pere Noel, Babbo Natale, The man in the big red suit, with matching belly." He chuckled, those signature 'ho's' again, belly wobbling as if filled with jelly. Albus drew his wand and was surprised to speechlessness when a soft snap from the large man had the wand soaring into his hand. 

  
"Now, now, Albus. You should know better!" He chastised, and Dumbledore felt ashamed. "You, of all people, should remember just how much magic is in the hands of one such as myself. Now, where were we?" He turned to the smiling Harry. "Ah, yes! Tell me, little man, what do you want for Christmas?" He grinned, asking Harry the question, and then leaning back and patting his knee. Harry gasped but was quick to scramble up and sit on the offered knee. 

  
"Will... will I get it if I ask?" The young, now nervous, child asked. With a smile, and a definite nod from Kris Kringle, Harry spoke. "I, uhm.. if it's ok, I'd like a good family." He wriggled and wrung his hands together. "T-The Dursley’s don't really like me that much, and my cupboard is getting smaller because I’m getting bigger." He frowned but then looked up hopefully at Santa. The man, for all he was worth, had a smile on his face. Yet, in his heart he felt sadness, for this young child... and anger for the man in the doorway. 

  
"Well, what kind of Santa would I be if I denied such a wonderful child, hmm? You've been good all year, Harry, and you earned your gift. I am afraid it's the only one I can give you though, I hope you don't mind." He spoke gently, and Harry shook his head vehemently. He was going to get a family! That was all he ever wanted!

  
"Good then. Now, I know it's late, and it's way past your bedtime... but I have something for you." He put a finger to his lips as if it was a big secret, and then gave Harry a Christmas cookie, it was a reindeer and Harry gasped softly. "Go on, eat it." He smiled as Harry bit into it, savoring the sweet as if he had never gotten one before, and in truth he never had. He ate it quickly, but enjoyed it nonetheless. It was not a minute later that he was sleeping against the large, red suited man. 

  
"Now, Albus." He turned to the man who dared not move, as he had no wand, and spoke. "I will be taking young Mr. Potter here. He will be raised in a good home. He will be happy, healthy, and most important of all... loved." Santa spoke, finality in his voice as he did so, not liking the frown on Dumbledore's face. 

  
"I am afraid I cannot allow that, my good sir. There are powers here that well, must be kept in place." He nodded lightly, a soft smile to his face, getting a sigh from the man in front of him. 

  
"You mean the wards based on love? No, the wards are losing power as we speak; Harry has no love here, and got none in return. Where he will be, he will be much happier, safer. I will make sure of it." He got up, cradling the boy against him. "I may perhaps see you at another time, Albus, or not... we shall see." He smiled and with a gentle tweak to his own nose, Santa and Harry Potter vanished in a puff of glittering dust. It was then Dumbledore heard the ringing of sleigh bells, as well as the much louder, extremely Jolly:

  
"HO, HO, HO! Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore rushed outside to see the sleigh vanish into the clouds, then he felt the magic of the man and his sleigh leave the area, he was gone. He frowned softly but felt his wand in his hand once more, a note attached to it. 

  
_"Next time you are naughty, you do not get it back. ~S.C."_ Dumbledore read the note and sighed, what was he going to do now?

  
~GOSN~

  
Harry James Potter-Claus was sitting down in a previously empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, sipping some cocoa momma Claus packed for him, enjoying the scene of students saying farewell to their parents and the like. Having been personally put on the train by his adoptive parents, he did not feel a lick of jealously or longing. He knew his birth parents had loved him, and knew it in his heart that they were happy he was so loved and well cared for. He was told, sternly but with care, to do his best in school. Sure, he had learned a lot of magic while home, but this was wand magic and he was told it would be good to learn this as well. 

  
He could have gone to the Snow-Warden Academy in Canada, or the Alaskan Ice-sheet institute, but he wanted to come to Hogwarts, it was where his parents had gone. He was given a sleigh bell, to call his poppa to him at any time just in case, but he wanted to be as good as he could be on his own. He finished his cocoa and watched the cup vanish, a smile on his face as he was warm on the inside and out. He leaned back and sighed, and then the door opened rather abruptly. 

  
"Hey, can I sit in here, everywhere is full." Said a redheaded child, with a bit of dirt on his nose, who looked just happy to have found a compartment. 

  
"Sure, come on in!" He smiled softly, he had become just as joyous as his poppa over the last six years. Most of the time he was in a good mood and it took quite a bit to get him angry or agitated. "My name is Harry, what's yours?" He held out a hand to the redheaded child. 

  
"Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said, shaking Harry's hand with a small smile. "S'at hot cocoa I smell?" He sniffed after Harry helped him with his trunk. 

  
"Yes it was, Ron, but I just finished it. My momma only packed enough for me, sorry." He frowned gently; he did love to sha- OH! He reached into his bag and hummed, before taking out a chocolate Santa Claus, handing it to Ron. "I have plenty of those, they are so good." Ron took it with an eagerness only a child can have when dealing with candy. It gave a trademark 'Ho, Ho, Ho!' before Ron bit into it and sighed. 

  
"Oh, that’s so good!" He smiled as he ate the chocolate, and through bites thanked Harry for the treat. Harry nodded and waved him off, both of them talking about Hogwarts and other things, mainly quidditch. Ron was fascinated with it, and Harry told him truthfully he just preferred to fly about, not really play any spots. For a moment Ron seemed affronted, but then shrugged it off. 

  
Most of the ride was uneventful, if you didn't count the three interruptions, two about a toad, and one with a boy looking for Harry, but not knowing his full name. 

  
"I heard Harry Potter is on the train, has he been here?" Asked the blonde haired child, who looked as haughty as he was rich. Harry tilted his head and thought for a moment, and decided, why not. 

  
"Well, you got my name mostly correct." Harry spoke, making Ron's eyes widen. He had been talking to Harry Bloody Potter and he didn't know it!? "It's Potter-Claus; I was adopted by the Claus's." He smiled and extended his hand, getting a shake from the other boy. 

  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He spoke, and Ron was still too stunned to scoff at the name. "There are some families that are... more suitable than others to be around, Potter. I can help you with that, of course." He grinned and Harry frowned. 

  
"Potter-Clause, or Harry if that's easier to remember." He nodded and let go of Draco's hand. "And what do you mean? Everyone's family has the potential to be suitable, but I am always open to make friends. Loads of friends! It's why I came to Hogwarts in the first place." He grinned and then gestured for Draco to sit. The boy declined, and with an upturned nose wandered off. 

  
"What was tha-" Harry began, but was interrupted first by the door closing and then by Ron nearly yelling. 

  
"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?!" The recovered boy asked, and Harry just shrugged. 

  
"Eh, didn't seem all that important, really. And like I said, it's Potter-Claus. Or... just, Harry, like you've been calling me." He smiled and wriggled in his seat, hoping the conversation changed direction. Thankfully it did and the rest of the trip was uneventful. 

  
~GOSN~

  
"Potter-Claus, Harry!" Said Minerva McGonagall in a clear, loud voice as she read the name of the next child to be sorted. Students and teachers alike gasped and whispered as Harry moved forward was... he skipping? He smiled with a gentle bow to the Deputy Headmistress and then sat on the stool. Not ten seconds on his head and the hat screamed out. 

  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

  
Harry got off the stool and returned the hat, his tie and trimming changing to the color of the badgers, with a little bit of snow white added in for good measure. He thanked the magic of the castle, nearly as old as his poppa, and went off to his new table. He greeted his new housemates and then watched the rest of the sorting. The kid he met on the train, Draco, went to Slytherin before the hat touched his head, and Harry politely clapped for him. 

  
The feast went underway, and there was nothing at all out of the ordinary, though he did remember the headmaster, and he wondered if he'd want to talk to him. His poppa had mentioned that might happen, and he was prepared for that. As the students were being ushered out by the prefects, Professor McGonagall approached him. 

  
"Mr. Potter-Claus, the headmaster would like to see you in his office." She said softly, a soft glint in her eyes as she looked into the sweet green gaze that had belonged to Lily. As she said this, his head of house came over, and spoke. 

  
"Is that so? Well, I will bring Mr. Potter-Claus there, don't worry Minnie." Pomona Sprout said, making The Deputy head flinch gently at the nickname. She nodded and then went off to talk with her first years. Prof. Sprout gestured to the hall and Harry smiled and followed her. They talked, about all manner of things, and Pomona noted that being around Harry just made her feel in a much better mood. Not that she was in a bad mood to begin with, but it was a good feeling. 

  
"Jelly Bellies." She spoke at the gargoyle to the headmasters office, making the child giggle as one his age would. They came to the door and a soft 'enter' had them entering the office, the Headmaster and Prof. Snape off to the side. The headmaster blinked but then smiled. 

  
"Thank you, Pomona, for bringing Mr. Potter to me. You may go." He said, looking at Harry who was lightly frowning. 

  
"As his head of house, Albus, I shall be staying. I also believe that Mr. Potter-Claus prefers being referred to as such, is that correct?" She spoke, turning to Harry towards the end when she asked, and he nodded with a smile. 

  
"Potter-Claus, very well. Please, have a seat, my boy." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the seat in front of him. Harry frowned again and then reached into his pocket, taking out some snow and blowing it off of his hand. It touched the floor just as he whispered 'chair' and a very comfy chair appeared. 

  
"For you, Professor." He smiled at his head of house, and she smiled and sat down. She wriggled in her seat and looked at Harry. 

  
"It's so very comfy, thank you, Mr. Potter-Claus." Harry nodded at her words and then took a seat. 

  
"Yes, well, a wonderful display of magic, my boy. Tell me, how have you been these past years? I am sure you do not remember me, but I was there when you were taken from your home." Said Dumbledore, going for the grandfather routine, lacing his words with a tone of disappointment and worry. 

  
"I remember you, headmaster, very well actually. I have been wonderful, thank you, but I don't like that tone of voice. Poppa did not take me from my home, I went with him. He granted me my wish, and now I have a family that loves me." He grinned and then offered his head of house a chocolate like he did Ron on the train. 

  
"Ah, be that as it may, Mr. Potter-Claus, it is my duty to inform you that you shall be taken in by another family. Come Christmas, you shall have a new home." He smiled genially as he spoke, and was surprised that Harry did not protest, at least not in the fashion of a child his age. 

  
"I doubt that, Headmaster, but dreams and wishes are good to have. Try to keep them on the doable side, though, those are easier. Is there anything else, headmaster? I am rather tired." Harry spoke, a yawn breaking through his words to show that he was indeed tired. The headmaster frowned, but waved him off. He knew what he was doing, perhaps the Weasley’s, yes... they would be a good family for him. 

  
~GOSN~

  
Due to the presence of the heir of the actual Leader of the Light, the wards around the castle were stronger than ever. They pulsed and pumped with magic, safety and warmth for all the students within its walls. Because of this, the Troll that Quirrel tried to push into the doors was met with an impenetrable field. The troll was less than pleased, and that saw him smashing Quirrel quickly and going back into the forest. The shade that was Voldemort never made it past the ward line, and he was vanquished for good this time. 

  
~GOSN~

  
Harry was excited, so very... very excited. It was the Yule/Christmas season, and that meant he got to see his poppa, and of course the reindeer! Oh, he couldn't wait! He giggled like the child he was and went to the great hall for breakfast. Two more days, that’s all he would have to wait. He could do that, after all, he had waited this long. It was the night before Christmas when the wards of Hogwarts alerted the headmaster that one of his students was missing. He checked the houses and then noticed that it was none other than Harry Potter himself.

  
The night was spent looking for the child, but to no avail. It was nearly midnight when the faculty finally went to bed, the elves to be on the lookout for the young boy. The faculty and students came into the great hall the next morning to see a marvelous sight indeed. The tree that had been brought in by Hagrid not two days ago was covered with more than just ornaments. It was littered with small gifts for everyone in the castle at the time, not to mention sweets and small singing snowmen and reindeer. 

  
To top it all off, Harry Potter-Claus sat on a chair off to the side, with none other than his poppa: Santa Claus! Children, both young and old, gasped at the sight, and their eyes were wide with wonderment. Harry laughed at something Santa said and the audience was gifted with a merry 'Ho, Ho, Ho.' from the jolly man. He turned and smiled standing and spreading his arms in a wide arc before dramatically bowing. 

  
"Merry Christmas, my oh so good children!" He grinned after that, and the students sent him a 'Merry Christmas' in return, earning a wide, genuine smile from the embodiment of the season. 

  
"Mr. Potter, there you are. I will have you know that there was quite a fuss looking for you last night." Dumbledore said, tsk'ing softly. He did not get a response from Harry, however, but his poppa. 

  
"Now, now, Mr. Dumbledore. You are well aware it is Potter-Claus, was the coal this year not warning enough?" Asked Santa, getting a gasp from the students. Dumbledore got coal!? The old man had the decency to look sheepish, but Santa was not done. "Besides, what would my sleigh ride be without my son, hmm? It just wouldn’t be the same at all! Enough of that, elves!" He spoke firmly, but happily. The elves of Hogwarts popped in and at seeing him they bowed with large grins on their faces. 

  
"My friends, please, breakfast must be served to these famished children and staff." He said politely, the elves squeaking and nodding before they all popped off to do just that. 

  
The rest of the morning, hell, the rest of the day was spent with merriment and wonder. From Santa sharing stories, to giving even more personal gifts, it was a day the students, and staff, of Hogwarts wouldn't soon forget. It seemed that with Harry Potter-Claus here, they could look forward to this every year, and they were ok with that. 


End file.
